A conventional point of sale (“POS”) device used in a store consists of a computer system-based cash register terminal that is integrated with several peripheral components. These peripheral components may include, for example, keyboards, displays, printers, scanners and magnetic stripe readers.
Reliability and low maintenance costs are important features of POS devices. POS devices typically operate in demanding retail environments where the POS devices are used continuously and may be subject to abuse. Moreover, in busy retail environments it is important to minimize downtime of the POS device to avoid disgruntled customers and potential loss of sales. As a result, retailers look for a low total cost of ownership when purchasing POS devices. That is, retailers desire POS devices that have minimal downtime and that are relatively inexpensive to repair in the event they do break down.
Manufacturers of some conventional POS devices attempt to achieve low total cost of ownership through the use of diagnostic tools and help desk personnel that are located at one or more central locations. When a retailer encounters a problem with a POS device, the retailer may call a central location to obtain assistance from the help desk personnel. The diagnostic tools are configured to communicate with POS devices located in retail stores. Thus, a help desk attendant may use the diagnostic tools to check the operation of remote POS devices. In addition, the diagnostic tools may operate autonomously to perform diagnostic operations on remote POS devices. Through the use of such centrally located diagnostic tools and personnel, the cost of the tools and personnel may be spread across many POS devices. This, in turn, enables a manufacturer or retailer to reduce the total cost of ownership for each POS device.
Despite the use of diagnostic tools such as those discussed above, owners of POS devices may still experience significant downtime with their POS devices and incur relatively expensive service costs. Hence, a need exists for an improved diagnostic system for POS devices.